X Court
by Jyxxie
Summary: What happens when Kurt is accused of Kitty's murder? Read and find out! My first one-shot, tell me what ya think!


Okay, I know I haven't updated in-WAY too long, but I haven't had internet access for a while... sorry. Anyway, this is my first one-shot, so... tell me how you like it. eh... yes, it's a Kurtty, but only a small amount of romance. Oh... and one more thing, humans know about mutants.   
  
Kurt drove Kitty to a cliff near the water's edge. It was a nice warm day, and they were going swimming on the beach after a picnic (yeah I know, unoriginal and old, but hey). They unloaded the blanket, and Kurt was thankful that Scott let him borrow the sports car. As Kitty leaned over to put the food out, Kurt snuck up behind her and began to tickle her ribs. She giggled and turned around, giving him a dangerous look. She jumped on him and tackled him to the ground, laughing the whole time. After a short wrestling match, in whih Kurt let her win, they sat down to eat.  
  
"So, Kitty, are you having fun so far?" Kurt asked, beginning a conversation. [Man, it's warm.]  
  
"Yeah, I'm having a great time! Thanks for bringing me here, Kurt." She reached for an egg salad sandwich, which Kurt pushed toward her with his tail.  
  
Kurt was beginning to sweat, the heat added to his fur. "I'm hot..." he said, not really directing it to Kitty.  
  
"Yeah, you are," she replied subconsciously, taking a bite out of the sandwich.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow at her, and she choked as she realized what she had said.  
  
"I-cough-meant-yeah, yeah-cough-it is hot out-..." She grinned and jumped on him again, spilling the fettuccini(sorry if I spelled it wrong) alfredo on the wool blanket. The two rolled dangerously close to the edge, then Kurt got her off him.  
  
"Geez, Kitty, chill! Well... should ve go for a swim now then?"  
  
Kitty flipped her hair, and knew Kurt like it. "Sure, why not? But NO peeking while I change!" she said sternly, knowing that he would've done it she hadn't said anything.  
  
"Ah, fine. I'go change too." He walked behind the car, taking off first his inducer, then shirt, then... you get the idea. He put his new trunks on, they were green, Kitty said they contrasted his fur well. He walked out and saw Kitty, but she wasn't done yet; she was having some trouble with the strap, and was muttering obscenities.  
  
"Heh... Kitty, you uh... vant some help?"  
  
"Ungh-sure."  
  
He helped her and he walked over to the cliff edge. "So Kitty, should I jump?"  
  
"What-no! Kurt, that's gotta be like, 100 feet easy! Are you crazy?!"  
  
Kurt grinned and stepped closer to the cliff. "Ja, crazy for you." He was at the edge now, and Kitty ran over to him to grab him.  
  
He wasn't planning on actually JUMPING, but he stood at the edge and waited for Kitty. She caught up to him and glared as he just stood there with a cocky look on his face.  
  
"I vasn't actually going to jump, you thought I would?"  
  
Kitty shifted her weight. "Well, yeah, cause you're always doing that st-" She stopped talking as the ground shook. The section beneath her gave way and she began to fall, before Kurt could register what was going on.  
  
"Huh? Kitty? Kitty!" He reached for her outstretched hand, but all she grasped was a few strands of fur. He watched in horror as her head hit the rocks on the side of the cliff, and she continued to fall. He knew that no teleporting could save her, and watched helplessly as her body twisted as it kept hitting rocks. His tears were already forming as she fell to the ocean and sank.  
  
"K...Kitty... no..." He slumped to the ground and sat there, sobbing silently.  
  
"FREEZE MUTANT!" Kurt heard the sound of guns cocking and foot steps coming toward him. "You, up, now," came a stern voice, pulling his arm upward.  
  
He turned his head upward to see who was apprehending him. "What do you want?" he asked, his face still stricken with tears. His tail was dragging the ground and he wanted to also.  
  
The man, General Frank Giordano, looked in disgust at Kurt. "We recieved word of a" he read his clipboard "blue-furred freak boy with a young girl, and we came over. Then we got calls sayin people saw you push her over the edge. So basically, we're arresting you for murder." He forcibly put Kurt's hands behind his back and smacked the handcuffs on. Kurt could feel someting cold and metal placed around his neck, and realized what it was. A collar!  
  
He was brutally shoved into the back of a metal van, and he tried to teleport out. He realized it was the collar preventing him from doing so. "Great," he muttered, and curled into a ball, Kitty's death replaying itself, and he shivered the whole ride, though he was hot in the small enclosure.  
  
-----Mansion-----  
  
Jean walked out of her room, wondering where Kitty was. Rogue walked past and Jean giggled. [Kitty and Kurt? Now there's a combo I didn't think would happen.]  
  
-----Jail-----  
  
Kurt sat in a holding cell in the Juvenile Detention Center, aka DJJ(Department of Juvenile Justice). There were two other boys, who were of coursem on the other side of the room. He decided to speak, just to give him something to think about besides Kitty's death. "So," he said to the boy with spiked blonde hair, what are you in for?" He flicked his tail as the boy answered hesitantly.  
  
"I hotwired a car. Then crashed it." The boy tried to keep his answers short. "You?"  
  
Kurt flicked his tail again, this time in anger, making it crack like a whip. "I was accused of pushing my girl over a cliff. It-there was an earthquake, and she fell... What about you?" he said to the boy with brown, dirty hair.  
  
"I stole some food for my lil sis, she's only 11 (he's 17) so I could feed her. No one will give me a job because I don't have experience. How can I get experience if I don't get a job?!"  
  
Kurt put his hand to the wall and discovered that even though he couldn't teleport, he could still stick to the walls! "Well if the damn police hadn't put this collar on me, I'd be able to port outta here." He sat on the bench like normal people, becoming increasingly uncomfortorable. "Yo, what's your names?" He was careful to use regular English, he had been talking without his accent for some time now.  
  
"Mick," replied the blonde.  
  
"John, John Hawkins. And your is...?"  
  
Kurt said his name as it was spelled. "Kurt Wagner. Sorry about the fur and all, but I'm really harmless. Until pissed off. It takes a LOT to piss me off. Oh, for your warning, I'm very near there." He stood up and crawled up the wall, ignoring the gasps, and sat on the ceiling.  
  
-----Mansion-----  
  
Rogue walked to the table for dinner. "Hey, where's Kurt? He's usually eaten half the food bah now."  
  
Jean was already at the table. "You think him and Kitty are still on their 'date'?" She giggled and sent an image of Kurt and Kitty kissing to everyone at the table.  
  
Scott, though enjoying it, was still worried. [They would've called by now...]  
  
-----Jail-----  
  
John was released with a $250 fine, and the two of them remained. Finally, the staring Mick was admitted into the back. After about another hour, it was Kurt's turn.  
  
He was fingerprinted and multiple photos taken, his watch had already been confiscated. They headed him toward the back and remembered something. "Hey, don't I get a phone call?" he asked eyeing the retreating phone.  
  
The guard got an angry look on his face. "What, so you can call your mutant buddies to come break you out?"  
  
Kurt knew it would be no use to argue, so he just went into the back, took the shower (with the lice shampoo, which he had to cover his whole body in), and put on their clothes. The only thing he couldn't wear was the socks and shoes. It was nighttime, so all the other kids had been put down to sleep in their cells. He was shut into one of his own, and was glad he was alone. Now SERIOUSLY pissed, as the shampoo had gotten in his eyes, he made the bed and laid down in it.  
  
-5 1/2 hours later-  
  
"Wake up call! Everybody wake up, brush your teeth, comb your hair. Then you may go back to sleep." A bag containing toothpaste, a toothbrush, and a comb. He brushed his teeth, fangs really good, and did his long hair. He slid the bag under the door and sat on the concrete slab they called a bed. He stayed up for the rest of the hour; he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.  
  
"Everydody wake up! Time to get up, make your beds!" The guardsopened everybody's doors, and Kurt watched everybody walk out. He himself walked out, and at first no one noticed him. He sat down at a table and a shrimpy boy who looked about 13 sat down next to him, eyes still shut. "Hello," Kurt said, looking at him.  
  
The boy opened his eyes. "Hello, I'm Jim. You're new?"  
  
Kurt scoffed. "Yeah. I'm new. But I'm just wonderin, why ain't you runnin?"  
  
The other boy looked at Kurt wierd. "What do you mean?" It was then that Kurt could see Jim's eyes. He was blind!  
  
Kurt just made something of a goofy smile. "Ah, nevermind. Just-checkin... sumthin."  
  
Soon, after the sleepiness had worn off, the other boys saw Kurt and began to point. [Here ve go again,] thought Kurt, concealing his tail behind his back.  
  
"Hey, look, a freak!"  
  
"Haha! He's got fur! And look at those EARS!! And did you see those fangs?"  
  
"Yeah, look at his eyes! they GLOW!"  
  
"Hey, it's a demon! Mutant freak-boy!"  
  
"Who are they talking about?" Jim asked, looking around at the different voices.  
  
Kurt didn't want Jim to know yet he was a mutant. "It's a fuzzy blue mutant, but he looks like a good guy."  
  
"Cool, he must look cool! So what exactly does he look like?"  
  
Kurt was surprised; he had never met anyone who thought a demonic look was 'cool'. "Well, he has blue fur, yellowish-golden eyes, fangs, pointed ears-"  
  
"You mean like elf ears?" Jim asked, cutting Kurt off.  
  
Kurt resumed talking, ignoring the comments still being said. "Yeah, like elf ears... his hands have three fingers each, and his feet two toes. he walks kind of like..." [how to describe it...] "...kind of like a cat or dog does, like on the front part of his feet and not the heel."  
  
Jim let out a grunt of frustration.  
  
Kurt naticed it and asked if something was wrong.  
  
"Yeah, I *hate* being blind!! My father worked in a science lab, and all the gamma rays changed his DNA which REALLY crapped mine up..." He leaned closer to Kurt and whispered, "Don't tell anyone here, but I can sense emotions and tell if people are lying."  
  
Kurt sat still for a second before whispering back. "So you mean you're a mutant?"  
  
"No, I don't think so... but I'm not sure." He cast his eyes downward, and the door slammed open before Kurt could reply.  
  
"Wagner! Wagner, Kurt, time for your court hearing!" There were three guards waiting for him.  
  
Kurt turned to Jim. "Sorry, I have to go now. In case I don't come back, your name is Jim..."  
  
"Jim Wuz. Bye, Kurt. Good luck."  
  
"Danke!" he said back, not realizing a German word slipped out. He was cuffed immediately, his wrists and ankles, then taken to the van. After getting in the back, he sat down in a crouch and knew it was going to be a long ride.  
  
-----Mansion-----  
  
Evan sat on the couch, watching tv. "Yo, anybody seen Kurt? He was supposed to help me clean the pool."  
  
Scott walked in and looked at the clock. 1:00. Lunch had already come and gone, and still no sign of the couple. "I'm going to go look for them; something might have happened." He left to gather a few other willing mutants.  
  
How right he was...  
  
-----Courthouse----  
  
"All rise."  
  
Kurt could hear the people in the next room, waiting for a mutant trial. He wondered if any of the other X-Men were out there too.  
  
His train of thought was crashed by the guard telling him to get up, for it was time to go out. He stood up and walked out into the courtroom. His eyes scanned the crowd and he was dismayed to see none of his friends there. What he DID see, though, were cameras and even a reporter,no doubt here to get the story of 'one mutant murders another'. He sat down to wait for all the people to file in to watch.  
  
He knew this process; before mutants were discovered, Scott was falsely arrested for arson.  
  
{Author note: remember the first episode? Yeah, the Prof missed someone ;}  
  
The court had already tried to start, then the news crews and a lot more people entered, so the judge went back into his office. He came out now, and someone said, "All rise for the honorabe Judge Gemeni."  
  
Everybody stood up, and soon the judge told everyone to sit back down. Kurt was told to go stand in front of the judge, so he did.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Kurt said, answering the judge (Freona Gemeni, ja I know it's a wierd name).  
  
Gemeni looked at a few papers. "In my years as a member of the court, I have never discriminated anybody for what they are, but judged them on *who* they are. Kurt Wagner, would you please explain to me what happened?"  
  
Kurt spilled it all out, from the time him and Kitty let the house to the time he was picked up for jail.   
  
Gemeni registered this and looked at another paper. "It says here your mutant power is line-of-sight teleportation. Why didn't you save her?"  
  
"My power, though faster than other transportation, still wasn't fast enough to catch her..." He forced back the beginning of tears and looked at the judge again.  
  
"You X-Men are supposedly the ones who fight the good fight. And yet, I recieve reports for you that you pushed one of your own teammates over a cliff." She cocked an eyebrow at him and waited for his response.  
  
He turned his head down and knew that no matter what he said, none of the humans would believe them. If only the Professor or Jean were there...  
  
-----Mansion-----  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNGG! RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNGG!  
  
"Yo! Will somebody get that?" Evan was still on the couch, now crunching corn chips as he watched Unsolved Mysteries.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNGG! RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNGG!  
  
*Sigh* [I guess *I* He reluctantly got up from his lazy spot on the couch.  
  
Normally, Evan would be out trying to perfect his skateboard tricks, but his wheel axles had snapped during riding; causing one hell of a wipeout and a large scrape on his right knee.  
  
"Hello? Hey, Scott. Did you find them yet? Did anyone else? Dang... Well, make sure to call back when one of ya do."  
  
Evan went back to flop on the couch again, now he was worried for his best bud.  
  
-----Cliff-----  
  
"Ooohhh... what..." Kitty began to stir as she pushed herself painfully up. She looked around first thing, and saw she was on a wet beach surrounded by rocks. Then looking a herself, she noticed several large cuts with blood all round them, staining her clothes and the ground. Groaning, she stood up and held her head as a horrible throbbing spasmed through it evrey time she moved. She looked up and almost passed out, immediately looking down again. She had seen enough to know she was close to below where she fell. Ignoring the pain best she could, she climbed up the face of the cliff, now thankful for the training sessions she had with Logan. Reaching the top about 16 minutes after starting, she looked around and saw Scott's car, picnic things, and a split in the ground.  
  
"Kurt? Kurt, where are you?" She went over to the car and got in, drove off to go find Kurt.  
  
-----Courthouse-----  
  
(Don't worry, we're gettin closer to the ending ;)  
  
Kurt was growing tired of being accused for Kitty's accidental death. When he told them about the earthquake, the judge just answered, "Then why didn't anybody *else* feel this earthquake?"  
  
When he answered he didn't know, some people from the crowd called him a liar.  
  
"Hmm... we *may* need to bring in lie detectors. Then we could see if you *are* telling the truth."  
  
Kurt gritted his teeth. "I AM! I wouldn't lie to you about Kitty!" (still using no accent ;)  
  
Keeping her cool, Gemeni answered, "How can we be sure you're not lying now?"  
  
"I would NEVER lie about her to anyone, and I never lie in legal matters!"   
  
Through his sensitive ears, Kurt could hear someone mutter, "Yeah, right."  
  
Kurt then made the mistake of asking the wrong question. "Whatwould happen if the court were to find me guilty?"  
  
Gemeni answered, "I would recommend 5 years in a correctional mental facility, at the m-"  
  
"What?!" His tail dropped, as he knew that asking that question would give him an automatic guilty. "Ack... I didn't do anything! I mean it!" If the collar weren't still on him, he would teleport out of there immediately.  
  
The outburst made everyone more skeptical, including Gemeni. "All right, all right, let's not get too worked up, now... would the jury please announce their decision?" (Yeah, I know, they don't have a jury for juveniles, but this is a mutant trial so they made an exception)  
  
After a short recess, the jury announced their desicion. "We find the defendant... guilty."  
  
Kurt's brain went into override, then snapped. He jumped from where he stood, and ran on hands and feet best he could to and up the wall. Gemeni jumped up and yelled, "Police, do your job and get him down and ordered!"  
  
Amidst the confusion, Kitty walked through the crowd; she had heard on the car's radio what was happenning at the courthouse and had to stop it. She got through by phasing through the people, just in time to see weaving his way along the ceiling and one of the police aiming a gun at him.  
  
"KURT, NO!" she screamed as she ran up the aisle. He stopped to look at her, stunned by hearing her voice, and a shot echoed throughout the room. Everybody looked to see a furry blue mutant drop from the ceiling to the floor below.  
  
Kitty ran up to him, fearing the worst. She looked down to him to see a bullet wound right where his right lung was. "Kurt, no, come on, you're going to be okay... SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!"  
  
He was having trouble breathing, and he didn't think he was going to make it. "Kitty, I... I love you, and I'm sorry all ze times I scared you..." He coughed, accidentally getting blood on Kitty. "Heh, sorry, Katzchen... don't for... get me, okay?..."  
  
"Kurt, there's no way I ever could, not even if the Professor and Jean wiped my mind... hang on, the paramedics are coming, you can make it!" He was slowly closing his eyes, so Kitty grabbed his tail. *That* woke him up. "You're not a quitter, Kurt!"  
  
She was pulled away from him as four paramedics hoisted him onto a stretcher and rushed him out of there.  
  
She watched them leave and rushed out to her car to follow him to the hospital.  
  
Judge Gemeni watched the whole scene and decided then that she would search for the person who attempted to kill Katherine Pryde.  
  
-----Hospital-----  
  
(Ja, almost over)  
  
Kitty sat in the waiting room, the nurses had already treated her and Kurt was in surgery. She heard a door click and her head snapped up (causing her much pain) to see one of the nurses. "Well? Is he okay???"  
  
The nurse lowered her eyes. I'm sorry. He... didn't make it." She turned around and left.  
  
Kitty sunk inside herself and no tears came as she sat there, feeling as if she were dying inside. Nothing could comfort her, no one else but Kurt. Reluctantly, she got up to go home. "I'll never forget you, elf..."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yeah I know, sad, but I could change that... If you tell me in the reviews that you want a sequel. It'll be another one-shot, like this one-and probably as long, too ;] 


End file.
